


Photoshoot

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji had initially been thrilled to be employed to be the photographer for the shoot with two of his best friends for Pro Tennis Monthly. The concept behind the shoot was something like ‘behind the tennis’ and Echizen and Tezuka rarely agreed to be in photo shoots. Right now, he could see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the headcanon I came up with about Fuji being the photographer on one of Tezuka and Ryoma’s photoshoots. I will leave their casual clothes up to your imagination, just think tennis fashion ;)

"Tezuka, you’re as stiff as a board," Fuji sighed, looking up from the camera to where Tezuka was sat, ram-rod straight on the bench. Next to Tezuka, Echizen snorted at the innuendo.

"That’s because he’s sat next to me," Echizen replied, trying to loosen the tie around his neck.

Fuji had initially been thrilled to be employed to be the photographer for the shoot with two of his best friends for Pro Tennis Monthly. The concept behind the shoot was something like ‘behind the tennis’ and Echizen and Tezuka rarely agreed to be in photo shoots. Right now, he could see why.

"Leave the tie alone," Fuji told him. Echizen huffed and leaned back against Tezuka. The pair of them were sat on a bench, dressed in suits and holding tennis racquets. "Tezuka, can you try and smile?"

Tezuka smiled a little and Fuji realised it was the best he was going to get. Echizen just looked bored, tossing his racquet between his hands. Fuji took a couple of shots, but knew they would be completely useless. Echizen looked fine, having carved a public persona of being a grumpy ass, but Tezuka looked as wooden as the furniture.

He needed Tezuka to relax and, if he could get it to happen, would really like Echizen to smile. He’d never seen a smiling Echizen in any of the magazine’s he’d flipped through. Echizen was always glaring moodily at the camera and, whilst he did look very good doing this, Fuji _really_ wanted to do something different.

Echizen had now pulled his tie down so much it was close to coming off. Fuji took another photo, but knew it had been done before. Many many times. Echizen looked good in and coming out of suits. He looked over at Tezuka, who was still sitting rigidly on the bench and sighed. He loved them both dearly, but these two were far too much trouble.

The problem was, with these two there wasn’t much ‘behind the tennis’. Tennis was their lives, take it away and all you could do was dress them up in pretty outfits.

Idiot tennis dorks.

They might as well give up on the suits idea, it clearly wasn’t working.

"I think we should move onto the casual clothes," Fuji said to the crowd at large and Tezuka and Echizen were scurried away to the changing rooms.

They really needed to change something. The casual outfits were going to be as much of a failure as the suits if they just did the same thing again. He walked over to the bench and sat down, running ideas through his mind.

If he was going to get Tezuka to relax, he’d probably have to get rid of all the people swarming around the set. Echizen would probably start smiling once Tezuka was relaxed.

An idea sparked in his head. He’d have to get it cleared, but if it worked it would be perfect!

________

"You two are coming with me," Fuji said, as he entered the dressing room where Echizen was practically sitting in Tezuka’s lap.

"You’re kidnapping us?" Echizen asked. Fuji wasn’t sure who’d picked out the casual clothes, but they were either blind or a completely genius.

"Yes," Fuji said brightly, "now come along with me and don’t forget your tennis racquets."

Echizen and Tezuka shared a look, but picked up their tennis racquets and followed Fuji without any argument.

"We have to come back here afterwards for you two to be interviewed," Fuji explained as they left the building."So don’t run away."

Fuji lead them along the street, Echizen glaring at anyone who dared do a double take. It amused Fuji quite how popular Echizen was given his ascerbic nature towards fans. He put it down to his looks and skill with a tennis racquet.

"I thought the concept was ‘behind the tennis’," Echizen said when they reached the tennis courts.

"I tweaked it a bit," Fuji replied, "you’re the ‘princes of tennis’, not the ‘princes of looking uncomfortable in suits’." Fuji grinned as Echizen nodded and Tezuka visibly relaxed.

"Where is everyone else?" Tezuka asked.

"It’s more comfortable with just the three of us," Fuji told him, "just like old times." He threw a tennis ball to Tezuka, who caught it easily. "Just play and forget I’m here."

That bit wasn’t hard. Tezuka and Echizen went off into their own little world when they played against each other so it was easy to walk around the court and get the shots he needed. He focused on getting shots of them together, as the changed sides on the court and exchanged smiles and fist bumps.

The match wasn’t like the ones they had in tournaments, where every rally lasted an age and the grandstands were full of awe. It was relaxed and fun and it showed on their faces as they played for the sake of it, neither keeping track of the score, switching ends on a whim.

Echizen’s skinny green jeans soon got ripped as he dived for a drop shot and both of them were covered in dirt and sweat by the end of the match. But it didn’t matter. All the photos were dynamic and relaxed, like they’d just happened to come across a empty court together one afternoon and decided to have a game. Fuji’s favourite shot was the one taken just at the end of the game, when they’d shaken hands, their eyes full of joy as they congratulated each other. He wasn’t going to hand in the shot he’d taken moments later when they’d leaned in and kissed each other. That one was going to be sent to them.


End file.
